1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an electrical connector and to a console assembly for use in connecting electronic devices to a source of electrical services, including power, ground and signal. This invention is specifically related to apparatus for use with a plurality of portable electronic components, such as computers, cellular communications equipment, ground positioning satellite (GPS) equipment, and other electronic equipment. Devices of this type can be mounted in portable container, such as a console, briefcase, or other carrier and which can be plugged into a common source of electrical services in for example an automobile. This invention is specifically directed to matable electrical connectors through which an electrical interface can be established merely by positioning or mounting the portable device in the automobile or other host.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers, cellular telephones, ground positioning satellite (GPS) receivers, printers, CD players and electronic game equipment are typically battery powered, but do permit connection to an external source of electrical power to recharge the batteries or to permit the device to be operated without draining the battery. It is increasingly common to use these devices in automobiles, recreational vehicles, boats, or motor vehicles in general. Typically When one of these devices, such as a rechargeable cellular telephone is employed in an automobile, the battery charger or telephone cradle is connected to the cigarette lighter to provide access to a source of electrical power. Other devices, such as CD players or radios are permanently mounted in the automobile and have permanent connections. However, with the increasing number of such portable electronic devices that are available, access to electric power for all of these devices is increasingly difficult, especially in family vehicles. Even for those devices that can be permanently mounted in a vehicle, theft is an increasing concern. Of course portable devices are even more susceptible to theft.
One approach to solving these problems arising from the proliferation of portable electronic devices is to mount all of these devices in a portable and removable console, case, container or carrier that can be easily removed from and reinstalled in an automobile. This remote console would include an input electrical connector that could be used to connect to electrical services available in the motor vehicle or other host for the removable console and the portable devices mounted therein. A permanent output connector would be mounted in a wall, partition or floor of the automobile or host. For example a permanent output connector could be mounted in a partition between the front seats of a motor vehicle or in the floor between the front seats. The removable console or carrier could then be mounted adjacent to or over this connector. A cord could be used to connect the remote console and the portable electronic devices therein to the electrical services, such as power, ground and signal, supplied by the host or the motor vehicle. However a more satisfactory approach would be to provide an input connector on the remote console that could be plugged into or mated with the permanent output connector when the remote console or case was physically mounted in the vehicle. This approach would require a relatively simple movement of the remote console or case in order to insure reliable connections, as well as efficient mounting of the remote console in the vehicle.
Several problems exist if a removable console is to be used to support multiple remote electronic devices. First the connection to a power supply must be suitable for carrying a relatively large current. For example, a rating of 20 AMPS would be required for supplying power to multiple components. Although electrical contacts, such as the spring contact band generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,338, do have a current rating that would be sufficient for such applications, they have not been incorporated in a connector that can be easily mounted in the manner required for this type of application. Furthermore, the output connector contacts must remain inaccessible when not in use to prevent children or other occupants from making contact with live conductors. Another problem is that a permanently mounted connector in a motor vehicle or other host must be capable of withstanding relatively harsh environmental conditions. For example, the permanently mounted output connector must not be adversely affected by spills or vapor condensation.
One approach to isolating live conductors from inadvertent contact by occupants and users and from inadvertent contamination is to provide doors or covers over the live contacts or sockets. This problem has been addressed for electrical outlets used in buildings or homes, where movable doors have been positioned to cover the female or live contacts in the outlets. At least two types of doors are used. U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,998 discloses a representative example in which sliding doors can be used to cover live contacts in a standard branch circuit outlet. The male tabs on a plug can be inserted into slots in the closed cover and force can be applied to laterally move the covers into alignment with the contacts. However, for this device, the user grasps the plug and can therefore easily insert the plug into the small slots of the cover. This approach would present problems when the user is attempting to insert a relatively large and perhaps heavy console or cover. Another approach is to use a pivoted cover, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,536 in which the cover pivots inwardly to permit insertion of a mating plug. This approach, however, requires additional space and could be opened rather easily by a child.